negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Character There's really not much to say about Ditto's character he's a blob. Although in his second form he gains a whole new different appearance. He was also chosen to protect the Time Gear, and if he were to have died he would be replaced which is exactly what happened to him. He was replaced by a being named Chronos. Although later Ditto revealed that he wanted to absorb the Seven Time Gears. Ditto after he absorbed ????????'s power he became Omega Role in Negative Protein He had a pretty minor role in Negative Protein. Until he appeared in season 3 in which he was the main villain of. He first appeared when Galaxion teleported to him. Ditto accidently tells him about the Time Gear. Galaxion demands for him to hand it over. Ditto refuses and starts a fight with Galaxion in which Ditto lost, but gained his dark form and pretends to become a servant of Galaxion. He then went and surprised attacked Weegee and Awesome Face during the fight Ditto absorbs Awesome Faces power and injures Awesome Face causing Weegee to go into his dark form. In the middle of their fight Weegee lost his dark form, and Galaxion teleports into the fight. Galaxion saw Weegee was weak and was about to kill him until Ditto betrayed Galaxion by absorbing his power he was about to kill Galaxion until Phantoeegee shot a beam at Ditto. As the other heroes arrive they see how much of a threat Ditto has become and agrees to Galaxion to team up and take down Ditto. During the final fight with Ditto he injures -75 and soon absorbs Dark Protieegee while he was enraged it looked like Ditto was about to win, because he killed Weegee and Protein Man, and blasted Galaxion and Phantoeegee out of the fight. At the last second Azure and Soul Protein Man came and saved the heroes by fighting and finally destroying Ditto. Although Ditto had eventually returned from an absence in a new form. As he revealed that he's after the Seven Time Gears to absorb. Although Chronos came to stop him, but failed, so ???????? came, and told Chronos to leave. Soon they began to fight although ???????? was easily beating Ditto. After that Ditto was blasted out of the area, and later was surprise attacked by ????????. Ditto then got angry, and absorbed his power, but he used a new form, and continued attacking Ditto. Then ???????? started killing Ditto over and over again hoping he would lose power, but Ditto absorbed his power, and killed him. Afterwards Ditto called himself Omega. Ditto then got a new form, and traveled to where (WC) Protein Man was located, and attacked him, but the fight seemed equal. Shortly after Omega transformed into his powered up form and was beating Protein Man, but Protein Man used his Corndog to DUNK him, which annoyed Omega and Omega was hit into his lesser form, and got enraged and attracted the remaining 5 Time gears to him and transformed, he easily toyed with Protein Man and the heroes afterwards. Although Weegee merged with -75, and they began to fight, but he absorbed Galaxion's power, and mocked Galaxion and Phantoeegee. Which enraged Galaxion to use his universe form. It seemed equal until the other heroes helped Galaxion, and killed Omega, but Omega came back to life due to him being a Time Gear guardian. Although he gained a dark form, but instead of fighting he teleported him, and (NP) Weegee somewhere else. While inside the portal he knocked (NP) Weegee out, and unleashed Protieegee, and tried to convince him to help, but instead they fought each other, but Protieegee was easily winning. Although Omega started to use some of Azure's power. Although Protieegee punched Omega somewhere else where the heroes were at. Omega then fought with Protieegee and the heroes, but then he absorbed Chronos, and revealed his plan. Abilities Ditto has all the basic powers a character should have on top of a few unique ones. Ditto has an ice beam attack that doesn't do that much damage. Also Ditto has only one form and that's his Dark Form all though there isn't that much of a difference in fact he gains little power in his dark form. One ability Ditto used only once against Galaxion is that he was able to freeze Galaxion at where he stands. The most notable technique that Ditto has and most likely the most dangerous is his ability to absorb powers he has been shown to gain huge amounts of power by absorbing Electro Awsome Face, Ultra Rage Galaxion, and Dark Protieegee enraged. Ditto does have a second form, but its unknown if it has the same absorbing abilities as his base form does. Although his second form does allow him to go inside of people as he did to Chronos to absorb two of the Time Gears. Ditto also has another form when he absorbed ????????'s power in this form he can travel through time since (WC) Protein Man was teleported to a different time by Vileon, but Ditto still found him. Ditto also has his ice beam attack in his new form. Facts * He actually came from the franchise Pokemon * Ditto's power to absorb powers is possibly based off of Viaton's ability to absorb powers from Epic Universe: Next Generations * There is a similar character in Weegee Chronicles who has the ability to absorb powers his name is the Insider. * Ditto changed his name after he absorbed ????????'s power. He changed it to Omega. Relationships * Galaxion Ditto and Galaxion started off as enemies with each other, but Galaxion used a mind attack against Ditto, and Ditto pretended to be a servant for him, but in the final battle against Ditto he betrayed Galaxion and they became enemies yet again. In season 3 episode 11 Galaxion became enraged hearing Ditto was alive, he helped the heroes fight against him. * Phantoeegee Ditto is enemies with Phantoeegee, but not as much as an enemy as Galaxion was. Phantoeegee didn't become enraged at Ditto until when he injured Galaxion. * Time Gear Ditto was chosen to protect the Time Gear and he's not allowed for anyone to use it. Ditto had decided to go after the Seven Time Gears to absorb them even though he was chosen to protect them not absorb them to become stronger than before. Ditto absorbed all 7 Time Gears in S3E11, resulting in him becoming supremely strong. * Chronos Ditto did know about Chronos. Although they're enemies, because Chronos is trying to stop Ditto from absorbing the Seven Time Gears. Chronos even hired villains like Vileon and Zelos to get the Time Gear for him to stop Ditto. Although that plan had failed since Vileon and Zelos betrayed him by destroying his body, but didn't kill him. * NP and WC heroes Ditto is enemies with the heroes although it was mainly Awesome Face, (NP) Weegee, and Dark Protieegee. The heroes that finished him off and killed him to save the other heroes were Azure and Soul Protein Man. Ditto also fights against them in S3E11 where he easily toys with most of them. * ???????? Ditto was attempting to kill Chronos until ???????? interfered, and told Chronos to leave. After that the two began their fight. Although it seemed that ???????? was easily beating him. It was also shown that ???????? was trying to stop Ditto from getting The Seven Time Gears. Ditto later killed ???????? in season 3 episode 10, but ???????? later was revealed to be alive, and helped fight against Ditto, Ditto also treats ???????? like a good friend in season 4, as he was saved by him multiple times. * (WC) Protein Man It is unknown why they hate each other, but Ditto discovered (WC) Protein Man, and they began to fight, but its unknown what (WC) Protein Man did to Ditto due to Ditto attacking him for no apparent reason. Perhaps he mistaken him for Soul Protein Man. He got beat up badly in S3E11 and became enraged resulting in him absorbing the 5 remaining timegears. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Time Gear Guardians